Poisonous truths
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: She was leader of the Elite's. she held skill none knew and feared. But her true identity is hidden away in order to protect. In a world where thing are different Kagome becomes Katherine in order to run from a past that will come back making the one she cares for most turn a blind eye to her.
1. Chapter 1

Poisonous truths 1

He ran through the towns streets. The snow biting at his hands, face and bear feet. To many they would only see a little blond child running around, but if you would look deep into his green eyes you would see fear as he ran.

So lost in his fear he blindly bumped into a woman's legs.

"please-" he was cut off before he was able to fully apologize.

"What is a child doing out in the forest alone? Where are your parents?" the woman demanded her hard green eyes staring into his own green eyes.

He looked around realizing he was in a forest. "I have no parents ma'am." he answered. The woman's eyes narrowed just the slightest. "An orphan." she spoke. A sudden gust of air had her black hair float around her and her short bangs sway.

She examined the boy. Long matted blond hair, saddened green eyes, and a dirty face with bruises on his face and body. He wore an old gray shirt to big for him and ripped jeans. She noticed his feet were black from the snow and bear foot.

"Do you know who I am boy." she demanded. The boy looked her over. Cold green eyes, silky black hair to her thighs, and fair skin. She wore tight leather black jeans with black heels, and a black leather turtle neck with no sleeves.

"Are you The Katherine Arno!" he gaped in amazement. Katherine Arno -her cover name- was the best assassin, spy, agent, body guard and business women there is! She was trained in so many things. All feared yet admired her!

"How is it that you a child know who I am?" Katherine questioned curiously. The boy smiled "Father was your partner before he died. I'm James Kalenz' son."

Katherine's eyes widened. 'No it cannot be...' she thought. "Child your station." she demanded.

The boy straightened up and held his head high. "Alexander Kalenz. Age 9. Date of birth January 3 2003. Son of James Kalenz, mother unknown."

Katherine closed her eyes. 'It is.' she thought 'Its him.' her eyes snapped open. "Follow me boy." she ordered

Alexander smiled happy to get away from the orphanage. He quickly ran after Katherine.

'I simply cannot believe it is you. You are it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Poisonous truths 2

Alexander could do nothing but stare in amazement. Katherine seemed to be out of this world and into her own as she battled with one of her partners. The girl herself was pretty. Alex had come to know her as Amy. Amy had short black hair with a red ribbon on her head, large brown doe eyes, and pretty pale skin with a slight tan. She wore what she called her training outfit. Amy wore short blue shorts and a gray tank top. On her feet were black boots and on her left thigh a gun like Katherine.

Katherine herself had on the same clothing as yesterday which he had discovered was her uniform for work. The only difference was that she had two guns strapped to each thigh.

Amy made to flip Katherine over only for it to backfire as Katherine flipped while her head was going to hit the floor, grabbed Amy by the back of her shirt and spin causing Amy to land on the floor.

"You are a hundred years far to young to pull such a stunt." Katherine smirked. Amy grunted. "And your a hundred years to old." she mumbled. Katherine's smirk fell to be replaced by a glare. Amy rose up and both women were face to face.

"Now now no need to kill each other Kaio has finally arrived." a man spoke as he placed his hands on both women's behinds. With lightning speed a slap resounded around them.

"Keep you hands to yourself you perv!" Amy shouted as she then proceeded to slap him numerous times.

Alex looked at the man in amusement. He has dazed brown eyes and his blond hair was now tussled. He wore blue jeans and a white muscle shirt hugging his muscular chest.

"I see my sister has decided to put the lecherous idiot in his place." another man spoke. He was well built with black hair that reminded Alex of Full House's John Stamos when he cuts his hair and blue gray eyes. He wore black jeans and a black muscle shirt with a leather jacket over it, two guns at his sides.

"you take enjoyment in his pain Juan Miguel?" Katherine shook her head. Juan Miguel smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. His breath ghosted across her ear. "Do you deny your enjoyment to his pain?" he question. Katherine shivered but kept a composed face. Katherine suddenly turned and held a gun to his head. Juan Miguel laughed. "I love it when you get worked up."

"Um... Miss Katherine?"

Katherine attention immediately shifted to Alex completely forgetting Juan Miguel. "What is it Alexander?" she questioned.

Alex sighed "Please just call me Alex and um..." he trailed off.

"Yo! Who's the kid Kat!" Kaio shouted using her nickname. Katherine glared at him. "My ward." was all she said before turning her attention back to the boy.

"What is it you need... Alex." he brightened at the use of his nickname. Kagome watched as his green eyes brightened. He looked so much more presentable now that he had better clothing and a bath.

"Can you... Can you teach me to fight?" he weakly asked. Katherine's eyes widened before a small barley noticeable smile crept on her face.

"If you so wish it, I shall train you."


	3. Chapter 3

Poisonous truths 3

He slid across the floor panting. His whole body sore and on the verge of collapsing.

'Come on Alex! You can do it!' he pep talked himself. Alex had begun training with Amy and Kaio. Katherine had desided that once he could learn no more from the two, he could then learn from herself and Juan Miguel. So far he has been training with them for a week.

"Focus shorty!"

Alex' green eyes flashed. Quickly he flipped over Amy, landing on the ground on his right foot to then spin on it and kick Kaio's chest with his left. Kaio went down groaning in pain.

"Don't call me shorty, you pervert!" he shouted. Amy fell down laughing. "You got beat by a child!" she managed between breaths.

Juan Miguel gave a smirk as he walked up to Kaio and kick him. "Really." Kaio glared at him. Juan Miguel then turned to Alex.

Alex's eyes widened when he felt a callused hand rest on his head. "You did well Alexander." Juan Miguel spoke. Alex looked up at him and couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face and his eyes from glossing over with tears.

"T-thank you." he whispered. "Why do you cry?" Juan Miguel questioned. Alex shook his head. "it's just," he started. "I wish father could see me now. And I wish I knew where my mother is too." he pulled as necklace from under his shirt. "this is the only thing I have to help find her. She should have the other half."

The necklace was a simple jewel that was crystal blue with symbols around it. The center was carved out in the shape of a cross. Juan Miguel guessed the cross went into the crystal like a key.

Juan Migeul's eyes narrowed he reconized that shaped cross and those markings. His eyes shot to Katherine in shock.

'is he?' his eyes seemed the ask. Katherine nodded 'He is the one.' she mouthed.

Juan Migeul nodded. "Well, contine to train with Amy while the idiot recovers." he ordered Alex. Once Alex had left he went to Katherine's side to talk to her.

"Was Faith not to-" he was cut off.

"She was, but it would seem she has been missing for some time now." Katherine tensely spoke. Juan Migeul nodded. "We shall find out more latter, but for now watch him, and be their for him now." Katherine nodded and turned her attention to Alex.

Alex punch at Amy's stomach only for her to block, drop to the floor and swip his feet from under him.

"Come on Alex! Use you instincts not just muscle!" Amy scolded. Alex stayed down. Amy, worried went to cheek on him only to be flipped. Alex sat on her back smiling.

"Ha! I've got-"

"Nice try!" Amy brought her legs up and slammed them back down, her upper body rose with the motion causing her to be able to push up. She then turned and put Alex in a head lock.

"Give up Alex~" Amy sang. Alex pouted. "Man. I thought I had you." Amy laughed and let him go. "Better luck next time."


End file.
